What Happened
by Manda711
Summary: Sam has some problems that she is hiding from Danny, can he find out what they are, befor they are teared apart COMPLETE!
1. school time

i dont own Danny phantom... or anyonw on here.. srry to burst ur bubble

Sam was In her room. A tear feel down her cheek. Her arm was all cut up. She looked at turned she had done. As more tears ran down her face she closed her eyes and ran the blade down her skin. Relief came rushing in.

Danny honked his horn in his car. Tucker and him were waiting for Sam to come out.

"What could be taking her so long?" asked Tucker.

"I don't know, said Danny."But im going ghost."

There was a flash of light and Danny was ghost.

"Ill be right back," said Danny.

Sam was ll dressed and had put an arm wrap on. She had herd the car horn, but she couldn't muster up the energy to walk.

"What are you doing?" asked Danny.

Sam's head snapped turned to him. Her voice was week as she asked.

"What are you doing here?"

"Um, its kinda time for school. Me and Tucker have been waiting out side," said Danny.

"Im..im not going today," sighed Sam.

Danny looked at her. She didn't look sick or anything.

"What's wrong?"asked Danny.

Sam looked at her arm, then back to Danny, then out side. It was bright outside. The birds were chirping and no clouds in the sky. Everything was so peaceful and happy.

"_It isnt fair," thought Sam."it just isnt fair that everything can seem so happy, so fine, when the truth is, everything is crashing around me. When I am in so much pain"_

"Sam?" asked Danny.

He was getting worried now. Not only had she not answered him, but she looked depressed.

Sam snapped out of the thought she was in.

"Im fine. The truth is I just don't feel up to school today," said Sam, giving him her fake smiles.

Danny frowned.

"Well then if your gonna stay then im gonna stay," said Danny.

Sam's fake smile faded.

"Danny, no," said Sam."You have to go to school. Your not an A student like me."

"I don't care," said Danny.

"Danny, please, I just want to be alone, but you can come back after school," said Sam.

Danny frowned. He looked Into her eyes. He saw pain and sadness.

"You know if there is anything that you want to tell me you can," said Danny.

Sam looked down at her floor.

"Yea, I know," said Sam.

"Ok, well ill come back after school," said Danny.

"Ok," said Sam.

Danny flew out of her room and back into the car.

"Well that took long enough," said Tucker. He looked around. "Now where is Sam?"

Danny looked up at Sam's window.

"She's sick," sighed Danny

"Aw, poor Sam," said Tucker. "Ok, now step on it were gonna be late for school."


	2. after school

1 The school day was long and never ending. Danny couldn't wait till he could get out. It was killing him not knowing what was wrong with Sam. The whole day nothing made sense to him. Everything was to slow, he couldn't concentrate. Finally, the bell rang.

"Class ending, already?" said a shocked Mr. Lancer. "Ok, well you all know the homework."

Danny ran out of the class. He found Tuck and threw him the car keys.

"Just make sure that gets back to my house in one peace," yelled Danny. "Im going ghost."

Danny instantly turned invisible and flew to Sam's house.

Sam was in her room on her bed looking up at the ceiling. The day was long. To her it seemed like it would never end. She got up and walked around her house. It was empty, which wasnt unusual. Her parents were always gone.

"_I wish that u would have let Danny stay," thought Sam._

Sam walked back into her room. She unwrapped her arm to let it get some air. It stung really bad. The scars were sticking to her wrap as she took it off. Sam sighed as it finally came off. She got up to put the wrap onto her dresser. As she did she saw it. The evil blade lay there. Stained with blood. Mocking her with all the emotions that she wished to forget. Her eyes started to tear up.

"God why did I even do it?" cried Sam.

She closed her eyes and laid down on her bad. Sam relaxed a little and slowly fell asleep.

Danny phased into Sam's room. A bright light flashed and he was no longer ghost. He saw Sam sleeping on her bed. Danny sighed, he looked around her room.

The room was dark. Her windows were closed and the blinds shut. The walls were all black, the floor wooden, but painted purple. It was a huge room and very clean. There was a lot of things on her dresser. Pictures of Danny, Tucker, and Sam. There was black eyeliner, mascara, nail polish. There was a blade.

Danny eyes widened. He looked at the blade and saw dried up blood on it. He looked back over to Sam as she opened her eyes.

Sam smiled as she looked at Danny.

"Hay Danny, what are you doing here?" asked Sam. "Oh yea, never mind."

She sat up and winced. She forgot all about her arm. She hid it instantly.

Danny looked at her. He was scared and worried. As she was sitting up, Danny saw her wince. He looked at her arm. There were scars. A lot of them.

"Holy fuck Sam!" whispered Danny.

Sam sighed, she wasnt fast enough.


	3. saturday morning

1ME: Well... all I can say is WOOOAA thanx for the reviews... ur all soo nice! I LOVEE UUU! Ow I bit my tongue :( OHH and before I 4 get... there 17.. 4got to add that

Lol well anywhoo im trying my fastest to update...writing stories in the day... re writing them on here... but its hard.. Volleyball... skol... BLA BLA BLA ... lol ok enough with the talking... time for the story

"Well. Say something," said Danny.

"Like what?" asked Sam.

"Umm let me think. Like why the fuck did you do that to yourself," yelled Danny.

Sam flinched. She didn't like it that Danny was getting mad at her for something he couldn't understand.

"Are you mad at me?" asked Sam.

Danny's eyes softened as soon as she said that.

"No. Sam im just... I don't know.. I guess im frustrated and worried and I don't know what else," Danny stopped and looked at her. "Why Sam? Why would you do this? How could you not tell me or Tucker?"

"I couldn't tell you or Tucker. I didn't want any of you to worry. This is _my _problem. I just didn't want to bring you into this. And... I didn't want this to happen," said Sam.

Danny sat down next to Sam. He grabbed her chin and tilted her face to look at him.

"Im your friend. It's my job to worry about you. And now its gonna be my job to help you," said Danny.

Sam smiled at him. A tear feel down her face as she hugged him.

"Thanks," whispered Sam.

Danny smiled and held onto Sam.

"Anything for you," whispered Danny.

It was Saturday morning. Danny had been awake for two hours, but he didn't want to get up. Instead he lay in his bed thinking about what had happened yesterday. He had decided not to tell Tucker about Sam.

"DANNY!" yelled Jazz.

"WHAT!" Danny yelled back.

"YOUR LOVER IS ON THE PHONE!" yelled Jazz.

Danny thought for a second.

"WHO WOULD THAT BE?" asked Danny.

"SAM! NOW PICK UP THE PHONE!" yelled Jazz, she was getting tired of screaming.

"SHE ISNT MY LOVER!" yelled Danny, in defense.

"I DON'T CARE IF SHE WAS THE FUCKING QUEEN ON LONDON. JUST PICK UP THE PHONE!" screamed Jazz.

Danny sighed and struggled to get up. He walked down the stairs and snatched the phone from Jazz. He took it back up to his room and jumped up onto his bed. Finally, putting the phone up to his ear, he herd laughing.

"What's so funny Mrs. Manson?" asked Danny.

"You and Jazz. Its more then funny. Its hilarious," laughed Sam.

"Ha ha ha," said Danny sarcastically. "Well anyway. Why did you call?"

"I don't know. Im just really bored," said Sam.

"Are your parents still gone?" asked Danny.

"Yea," sighed Sam.

"Oh, well do you want to go to the Nasty Burger with me and Tucker?" asked Danny.

Sam was quite. Finally, came her response.

"I don't think that, that's a good idea."

"Why not?" asked Danny.

"Ill just get in the way or something," said Sam.

"No you wont. What are you talking about?" asked Danny. "Please Sam. I want you to come."

Sam was quite again.

"Please come," begged Danny.

"No really. Its ok. Ill just hang out with Morgan," said Sam.

Morgan was a new student, the same age as Sam. She was the schools bad ass. She has blond hair and green eyes. She was very slim and had an attitude to match her reputation. Morgan loved Sam as a sister, but hated Danny and Tucker.

"Why what's wrong with Morgan?" asked Sam.

"I just don't like her. And im sure that she feels the same way," said Danny.

"Oh," said Sam.

"Come on Sam. Will you please come with me and Tucker?" begged Danny.

"Nope, im gonna call Morgan now. Ill talk to you later. Bye," said Sam.

"Wait, wait Sam. Can u answer me something?" asked Danny.

"Sure," said Sam.

"Why did you cut yourself. It was a lot. What was wrong?" asked Danny.

"That's something to ask me for another day. Bye Danny," said Sam as she hung up the phone before Danny could say anything.

"Damn-it," sighed Danny.

ME: WOOA that was kinda long... next one will come up soon.. I promise!


	4. The Nasty Burger

Im sick and my knee is hurt... sucks ass... BUT that mean I have more time for this (what a loser)Thanx for the reviews... really keep me motivated:

Morgan decided to take Sam and her to the nearest club. Sam didn't really want to go, but to her, there was nothing else to do. Morgan drove over to Sam's house and brought over a shirt for her to wear in a bag she brought.

"What's that for?" asked Sam.

"The club dumb-ass," said Morgan.

The shirt that Morgan brought was a black halter top that stopped 2 inches above her belly button. Sam looked at the shirt and frowned.

"Do I really have to wear that?" asked Sam.

"Yes," snapped Morgan.

Sam glared at the shirt. She didn't like dressing up in anything that she wouldn't wear.

"Its not gonna bite you. Just put the fucker on," said Morgan.

Sam sighed and grabbed the shirt. She walked into the bathroom and put it on. When she came out Morgan smiled.

"See its not bad," said Morgan "Now u need something other then that skirt to wear.".

"But I like my skirt," said Sam weakly. She knew she had no chance in beating her.

"To bad," said Morgan.

Morgan looked threw her bag. Finally, she held up a skirt that was also black. Morgan threw the skirt at her and made her put it on.

Sam looked at her self in the mirror of the bathroom. She liked the Skirt. It was a mini skirt that had silver chains the hung around her hips.

"Are you ready to go yet?" yelled Morgan, while banging on the door.

Sam sighed and said.

"Yea."

Danny and Tucker were sitting at the table in the Nasty Burger. Danny was day dreaming the whole time.

"Ok Danny time to snap outta this. What's wrong?" asked Tucker.

"Nothing," lied Danny, without looking up from the table.

"Don't lie to me," said Tucker.

Danny looked out the window. All he could think about was Sam. He was so worried about her it hurt.

"_Why doesn't she want to tell me what's wrong?" thought Danny._

"This is about Sam, isnt it?" asked Tucker.

Danny's head snapped up to look at him.

"No," said Danny a little to fast.

"Yes it is," said Tucker. "What happened?"

Danny looked back out the window. With no emotions he said.

"I don't know."

Tucker sighed.

"You know that your gonna have to tell her."

Danny looked at Tucker.

"Tell her what?" asked Danny.

"The truth," said Tucker.

"And what would that be?" asked Danny.

Tucker sighed again.

"You'll know when your ready to believe it."


	5. the club

1

Im sick at home . . . nothing else to do . . . UHHH

Sam and Morgan arrived in Sam's car. They got out and walked into the club. It was huge, but there was barley any room to walk around. There were to many people. The music was blasting. It was hurting Sam's ears.

"Wow," said Sam.

Even thou she didn't want to be here. She had to admit that this place was quite amazing.

"Yea I know," sighed Morgan. She looked around and started to smile. "God I love this place. So many hot guys."

Sam looked at Morgan. She gave her the fakes smile that she has ever given. Morgen looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"That's so pitiful," snapped Morgan.

"What!" asked Sam.

Morgan rolled her eyes again. She was getting really mad at Sam.

"Look around here, Sam. Your missing everything that there is here to offer. Just because you like that Fenton boy," snapped Morgan.

"I don't like Danny," snapped Sam.

"Don't try and pull that bull shit over me. I know you to well. Why do you have to like that nerdy basterd?" yelled Morgan.

Sam glared at Morgan. She was mad beyond belief. Sam just wanted to strangle her, instead she turned around and left the club.

"Fine, go ahead and leave you stupid bitch!" yelled Morgan.

Morgan started to dance but then stopped.

"What did I do?" asked Morgan to herself.

Morgan walked into her house. She was really pissed off. She had waited 54 minutes for a ride home. When she got home her parents grounded her for coming home late. She stormed up to her room. Mad at Sam again.

"That little whore. How dare she do that?" yelled Morgan.

Morgan looked at her phone. She thought for awhile, wondering if she should call Sam and let her have the wrath of Morgan. Or just not talk to her anymore. She walked around her room.

"_I don't need people like her anyway," thought Morgan._

Sam was in her room. She was crying.

"_How could Morgan just say that to my face? What if I just lost one of my friends forever?" asked Sam in her head._

Sam walked around her room. She was looking at everything there. The pictures, the dark make-up, cloths, and then the blade. The nasty, evil blade. The object that mocked her. She was dying to feel the comfort of the blade across the skin, relieving her from her torture. She closed her eyes and grabbed it.

"Forgive me Danny," whispered Sam.


	6. Sam's house

1

Danny walked into the house. He was full of burgers and fires. Danny plopped down onto his bed and fell asleep.

_Forgive me_

Danny opened his eyes instantly. He looked around. Nothing was wrong in his house, but he felt sick.

"Something's wrong," said Danny breathlessly.

Danny got up. He wasnt sure why he felt like this. But something was up.

Sam felt week. She was sitting on the floor. Her blood surrounded her. Everything was fading. She leaned back to lay down. She fought the urge to close her eyes. Sam was frightened. She got her wish to feel empty. But because of her greedy wish she was losing to much blood.

"Danny, save me," whimpered Sam weakly.

Danny's feelings were getting worse and worse. It was driving his crazy. Then it hit him.

"Im going ghost!" yelled Danny.

He phased out of his window and flew as fast as he could.

"Im coming Sam," said Danny to himself.

Danny was in front of her house. He phased though her window. What he saw made him sick. Danny walked over to her and feel to his knees. He held her and let a tear fall.

"Sam? Sam! Look at me, open your eyes. Talk please!" cried Danny.

Sam weakly opened her eyes and stared at Danny.

"Sorry," whispered Sam.

She closed her eyes again.

"Sam. Sam? Sam! Sam please wake up," cried Danny. He tried to shake her awake, but it didn't work. "Fuck!" yelled Danny.

He picked her up and flew her to the hospital.


	7. hospital

1 WOOA im updating a lot... lol that is because I am HOME! Well thanx to all the people that gave me a GOOD review...

STORY:

Sam slowly opened her eyes. She didn't know where she was. She tried to sit up, but her head hurt instantly.

The room that she was in was bright. Everything was white. There was a big window that let the sun in. It hurt her eyes.

"Oh god. Sam, your awake! Thank god," said Danny running threw the door.

He ran over to Sam and hugged her. His eyes were watery.

"Danny, air," gasped Sam.

Danny let go of her and smiled. His eyes still watery.

"Danny, what's wrong?" asked Sam weakly.

"Nothing now. Its just, im so happy. I was so worried, so scared that you were going to die. I thought that I was going to lose you or something," said Danny. His cheeks went red.

"Oh," was all Sam could say.

She was ashamed of herself. She never wanted Danny to ever see her like this. Or make him worry like this.

Danny sat next to her and gently grabbed her chin. He tilted her head so she was looking at him.

"Sam why did u do it?" asked Danny.

Sam stared into Danny's beautiful eyes. She hated and loved it. His eyes were so pure. They made her feel safe. She could look at them forever. But at the same time they pierced her soul. They could see everything. Every fear, lie, weakness, and sadness she ever held. His eyes were Sad. She hated herself knowing that she caused it.

"I... it's... This isnt the-

"Don't you dare try to tell me that this isnt the time. You almost died. You almost fucking died. Dosed that mean anything to you? Do you even care?" snapped Danny, cutting Sam off.

Sam started to tear up. She never thought about how close to death she was.

"It's a lot of things. To much. I just don't want to talk about it," said Sam sadly.

"Please Sam, tell me. I want to help you. I don't want this to happen again," said Danny softly.

Sam started to let her tears go. Danny hugged her.

"I don't want to hurt you. I just want to help," sighed Danny.

Sam relaxed into Danny's embrace.

"Im so alone. My parents are never there. Me and Morgan arnt friends anymore. People call me a freak at school. There's so much stress. And...um...you, Danny," cried Sam.

Danny's eyes widened.

"I didn't know. But, what did I do?" asked Danny.

Sam sighed and looked into Danny's eyes.

"Like I said. This isn't the right time to tell you," said Sam.

Danny sighed. But, he herd all he needed to hear for now. He held onto Sam, closed his eyes and fell asleep. Sam fell asleep on his chest.


	8. anything

1This is the last chapter... YAY!

Ill have another one coming out soon.. Just look for my name... cuz I don't know the tittle yet

One of the nurses shook Danny awake. He opened his eyes.

"Im sorry young man, but, visiting hours are over," said the Nurse kindly.

Danny slowly got up. But, he was having trouble. He forgot that Sam was there. He lifted her up, then, laid her back down.

"Please don't leave," mumbled Sam.

She was half asleep. Her hand shot up and grabbed Danny's arm.

"Ill be back. I promise," whispered Danny.

He bent over and kissed Sam on the cheek. She smiled and went fully back to sleep.

When Sam woke up the next morning she saw cloths on the end of her bed. She looked over to the clock. It was 2. A nurse walked over and said.

"Your fine to go."

Sam smiled at her. Then she started to think.

"_Where's Danny?"_

Sam shrugged it off and got dressed. She walked out of the hospital.

"Hay there," said Danny.

Sam jumped. She didn't expect to see Danny leaning against the entrees door.

"When did you get here?" asked Sam.

"Like one or two minutes ago," said Danny.

Sam smiled. She ran up to Danny and hugged him. Danny's eyes widened a bit.

"Thank you so much," said Sam.

Danny closed his eyes and smiled.

"Anything for you," said Danny.

Sam smiled even bigger.

"Do you want to know what you did now?" asked Sam.

Danny's heart fell. He wanted to know what he had done to her. But, he was scared.

"Yea," said Danny slowly.

Sam closed her eyes and kissed him on the lips. Danny's eyes widened and his cheeks went red. She pulled away and whispered in his ear.

"You made me fall in love with you."

Danny felt his heart leap back up. He pulled her in for another kiss. He felt something that was unexplainable, like he was flying. Danny wanted to stay this way forever. He pulled away, but, kept his eyes closed. He wanted to save the feeling.

"I love you," said Danny.

Sam smiled.

"Kiss me again," said Sam.

"Anything for you," said Danny


End file.
